


Gummy bears

by queenofmne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, OTP Feels, Prompt Fic, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You stole my candy and now you’re taunting me with it in your mouth and I kiss you to steal it. Bet you didn’t expect th- wait why are you kissing me back?!” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gummy bears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys, so I've stumbled upon a cute prompt on my Tumblr dash, so I kind of got some inspiration for this little drabble here. It was a reallly fast write and I had some fun doing it, a perfect rainy Saturday if you ask me. So, enjoy everyone! ♥

“Are you sure you don’t wanna watch the Notebook?” Stiles asked for the 100th time that night.

And once again, Lydia groaned in frustration. He was like this ever since she came over with two full bags of food and told him to play Star Wars. The girl had had a really bad day and just wanted to chill with her ( ~~more than~~ ) best friend. Plus, they’ve watched the Notebook more times than she could count, and she was going to win a Field’s medal in mathematics, so the number went pretty high.

„Stiles go make popcorn and bring me a soda and when you get back we’re watching Star Wars. Or you want me to go to Ally’s?“ she provoked, knowing he’d obey.

„Ugh fine.“ He mumbled in annoyance but still turned to the door. „Oh and by the way, I’m sure Ally’s currently busy.“ He added with a wink before leaving his room.

After she heard him climb down the stairs Lydia got herself comfortable on his bed, the action already familiar to her by now. The lap top was already turned on so she just logged into his Netflix account and put the movie on pause waiting for him to return.

Five minutes have passed and all Lydia could hear was the thumping of dishes and popping of popcorn. She was worried for a second he’d burn the house down while making snacks, but she was pleasantly surprised by seeing him enter the room not only ten seconds later.

His big hands were full of different bags and bowls and cans of soda and in his mouth there was a pack of her favorite gummy bears. Lydia smiled at his clumsy self while he was trying to balance everything he held. It was a pretty funny sight, but eventually she decided to help him by taking some of the food.

Finally, they were all set and neither said a word before Stiles played the movie. They watched intently while silently sharing their food at the same time. Both working so well together in such a domestic situation it sometimes scared them how normal this all felt to them.

Fifteen minutes in, Lydia was getting really into the story. She could see why Stiles like the movies so much and she was considering watching all of them with him. The only thing that was bothering her in that moment was his lack of comments. He was always the talkative one, especially during movies when he liked to speak to the actors or to himself. It was strange seeing him so relaxed, with his hand around her shoulders, calmly watching his favorite movie.

„You’re uncharacteristically silent. Is there something wrong?“ Lydia questioned silently, afraid to speak loud and somehow disturb their movie night.

„Nah, just enjoying the moment.“ He said turning to her with a small smile playing on his lips, a smile which she gladly returned placing her head on his shoulder and tucking herself more into his side.

By the time the movie was finished so was all the food. Stiles’ bed looked like a bomb fell on it, but neither he nor Lydia cared too much. They’ve been busy talking about the movie and eating what was left of the snacks.

Laughing at something he’d said, Lydia reached out for the last gummy bear left, but was disappointed to see that Stiles beat her to it, holding the candy in his hand and bringing it slowly to his mouth.

„Wait Stiles!“ she practically screamed, earning a raised eyebow and a confused look from him.

„It’s the last one...“ she pleaded with her puppy eyes and pouted adorably.

The girl was certain that would break him, but to her utmost surprise Stiles just seductively wiggled the delicious gummy bear in front of her eyes and slowly continued to bring it closer to his mouth while watching her smugly. Lydia at first thought he was bluffing, that he’d give her what she wanted like he always does, but...

In a matter of seconds the bear was gone behind his puckered lips and Lydia was about to scream in rage. The only thing she could come up with in such a short time was the only thing she kept herself from doing for the past couple of years. Suddenly, like her self control vanished in a second, Lydia leaned forward and eagerly put her lips on Stiles’.

His gasp of surprise came at a perfect time for her to gently roll her tounge into his mouth in a search for her gummy bear. She probably should’ve seen it coming, but she expected to take him off guard and to finish the job before he could react properly. Well, her plan had not worked as hoped. Instead of finding what she was after, the movement of Stiles’ lips distracted her. He was actually kissing her back.

And unfortunately for Lydia, he was pretty good at it. Damn Stilinski. Why did he have to be so good with his tongue that not only did she forget the reason she was kissing him, but she was slowly starting to forget everything else to her own name. Only one thing was left in her mind once he pulled back.

„Stiles...“ she moaned in protest, bumping her nose against his gently.

Of course, he took the message correctly and pulled her into his lap kissing her senslesly. It seems to her he’d done every little thing she loved and only added more to the list. Some of her boyfriends took ages to do this right as she pleased and some even never really got the hang of it. But Stiles was different. She had to admit that it wasn’t strange at all, him knowing her like that, him kissing her like this. It almost came natural to both of them, with all the awkwardnes of the second first kiss nonexistent in their interactions.

It took them awhile to pull apart this time. Neither wanted to let the other go, but stupid breathing had to cut in. Even though Stiles instantly missed Lydia’s lips on his, the look she gave him right after told him everything his heart desired to hear ever since the third grade.

He put his forehead on hers in an intimate manner, making her heart burst with overwhelming feelings. They were both silent, taking in the moment they were having, a moment of truth and love and everything not explainable with mortal words. This was enough for a lifetime of happiness, Stiles thought and if Lydia was able to hear those words she would’ve undoubtedly agreed.

„I love you. I always have, always will.“ He whispered, his voice breaking slightly at the end of the sentence.

„I know.“ She said, reffering to the Star Wars quote she saw somewhere on Tumblr, knowing it would make this moment even special for him.

But, she didn’t give him much time to bask in his proud nerdy feelings, because there was one thing left to say, much more important than a silly movie quote. Something that she owed him for a really long time she was lying to herself and hiding her true feelings in fear of losing the one she cared about the most. It was time to stop being afraid, she wanted to be brave and honest, just like he was just now.

„ I just, I feel like I love you more.“ She finally let it out with a relieved smile and a full heart.

„Not possible, if you ask me.“ He chuckled nervously, still not believing what he was hearing. It must have been a trick his mind was playing, a sick game the Nogitsune left to break him completely. Sure, he did hope for this to happen, he did imagine it almost all the time, but these days it just seemed too impossible to ever happen.

„I can show you.“ Lydia whispered seeing the doubt in his hopeful eyes.

She leaned in for a kiss for the second time today, but only now that she was sure about his feeling she poured her whole heart into the kiss. She wanted him to feel all her love and never doubt it again. And by the way he kissed her back with the same kind of fire, she knew he believed in them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading it as much as I loved writing. May the force be with you. xoxo QoM
> 
> P.S. I'll also be posting this on my private Tumblr queenofmne.tumblr.com and there you can send your prompts and requests I'm always open for anything.


End file.
